History Forgotten
by Luigi Number 1 and Sonic 2
Summary: A part of Hyrule's history forgotten. A Princess, an evil so powerful that it threatens to destroy all of Hyrule, a hope to stop that evil forever, and a lost hero who's desperately needed...


**History Forgotten**

By Sonic_2

Chapter 1: The Message

A lone, shadowy figure stood atop a hill in a large field. Far into the distance was a castle, whose torches were just being lit. The setting sun was almost behind a mountain, and its last beams dimly lit the field, casting black and golden shades across the beautiful, long, blowing grass of the land. The figure sat upon a horse, looking down at the castle. It saw the outer shell of the castle area, which held a town behind its thick outer walls and, even farther in, the actual castle.

"_The sun's almost gone. The castle's drawbridge will close soon. I must hurry!" _thought the figure.

The figure loudly smacked its horse's hindquarters, sending the horse galloping towards the castle. The figure looked at the sun, which was vanishing at an alarming rate. It struck the horse harder. The figure knew that even the next day might be too late for the land of Hyrule. It had to make it to the castle now, and no later. The figure calculated that it was only a few yards away from the castle's outer walls. It made out the dark shape of a guard heading over to the drawbridge's chain controls. Again, the figure struck its horse, but now with all its might. The drawbridge began retracting into the castle's outer walls. The figure hit the horse again, causing it to squeal before jumping above the drawbridge and landing right behind it, only seconds before the old wooden bridge slammed shut. The guard stared at the figure for a moment, before it rode off into the town.

"I'm sorry, girl. But, forces beyond my control are at work." The figure gently patted its horse.

The figure raced through the town, past numerous houses and a temple, until it saw the path leading to the castle. It pushed the horse down the path, and, eventually, they reached a metal gate attached to a small building, which blocked the way. A guard came out of the building and walked over to the figure.

"What business do you have to come here at this hour?" asked the guard. He wore silver armor that reflected the recently risen moon's light. Without a word, the figure held out a letter. The guard took the letter and scanned its contents.

"Hahahah, the young princess sure was a funny one…'He is under my orders to save Hyrule.' What a joke! Her handwriting always was as crazy as her imagination when she was a child! Well, you can pass, sir." the guard slammed the spear he was holding against the ground, signaling another guard inside the building to open the gate. Or, at least, the figure thought that was how the system worked.

"Once you get to the castle's drawbridge, show the guard there this letter." The figure took the letter, as the guard held it out with a shaking hand. He was still chuckling.

The figure spurred its horse into moving again, then sped through the castle's courtyard, until it arrived at the castle's drawbridge, where it screeched to a stop. At this point, another guard walked up to the horse. The guard shuttered for a moment when a small patch of light from one of the castle's windows hit the figure's face. The figure corrected this, pulling its cloak tighter, so as to conceal himself.

"What business do you have here?" asked the guard.

After handing the guard the letter, which was briefly looked up and down by the guard, the cloaked male figure was told to wait a moment. The guard walked around one of the corners of the castle's walls and out of sight. After a few minutes, the guard returned.

"Lower the bridge!" the guard shouted. "The Princess, herself, has requested that you see her in the throne room immediately, sir. Leave your horse here, and I will attend to it, personally." The guard's vocal tone and choice of words had changed. The figure guessed it was because the guard figured he was speaking to someone of importance, as "this guest" had been summoned.

The figure dismounted from his horse. The guard was taken aback by how short the figure was. The figure walked across the drawbridge, and another guard showed up to escort him to the throne room.

Upon entering the throne room, the figure looked around. He saw that most of the throne room was, depressingly enough, gray brick walls with a single carpet in the middle of the long hall. At the end of the hall, stood the Princess, wearing a Pink and white dress with many golden colored intricacies adorning it. Her long, blond hair came down to half of her whole body's height. She stared at the figure, narrowing her eyes. She looked slightly surprised at the figure's appearance. His short height was the main cause of her surprise, but the figure's crimson robes donning the Sheikah symbol also contributed to her bewilderment.

"Leave us." Zelda said to all the guards that lined the throne room's walls. Once they left, she turned her attention back on the figure.

"Link? It's been years, how can you still be a child?"

"Maybe, because I'm not Link." The figure flicked back his arms, and, in a flash, the robe he was wearing collapsed heavily on the floor.

Zelda immediately stepped backwards. A look of shock shot across her face. After a moment, she built up the courage to talk again.

"Who are you? What do you want?!" she asked in a threatening voice. "How did you get that letter?!"

"Link gave it to me." he answered.

She stared at the stranger, taking in every detail of his body. Every gold and red line and splotch of his clothing, every fiber on his straw hat, every nook in his charred face, and every golden speck on his beak was analyzed by Zelda's keen, Hylian eyes.

"Look, there's no time to explain. Link sent me here to deliver a message to you." said the scarecrow-like figure.

"What is this message?" she asked, still suspicious.

"Think of the greatest evil that has ever threatened Hyrule. That has ever threatened you." The scarecrow-like creature stared at Zelda, as if he was trying to unlock her deepest, most secret memories.

"Ganondorf…" Zelda whispered. She fell back into her throne.

"Yes. He's coming back."

**A/N:** Okay for anyone who didn't figure it out, this fanfic's supposed to take place after Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask. Zelda's now an adult, and she's the same Zelda from Ocarina. Skull Kid was the figure in this chapter. And, yes, this is a reboot of a story that I published on here a long time ago. Anyways, please R&R!


End file.
